The Start of Something New
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: Rukia's life was horrible. Then one day, while fighting a hollow she's transported into another universe. Will it be just as bad as her old life, or will she be able to live the life she's always dreamed of having?


**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 1**

"Rukia let's go! There's a hollow!" Ichigo yelled from the other side of her huge bedroom door.

"Right." Rukia responded in a not so healthy tone.

"Rukia you okay? You look a little pale… maybe you should sit this one out, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Ichigo said as he looked at her. For god sakes she looked like the walking dead! Her black hair was hanging lifelessly on her head, her eyes were dull and empty, her skin was ghostly pale, and she looked like a freaking skeleton!

"It's okay. I'm okay. Let's go!" Rukia said sucking in her pain and leading the way.

Once they got there, all that stood there was a hollow. "Too late!" It screeched.

Rukia charged. Trying to finish the fight before her energy dissipated. "Rukia don't be so-Rukia!" Ichigo yelled then charged after his friend as the hollow they were fighting shot her into a portal.

"Where did you take her?!"

"Hehehe. I don't know, but she's gone. You'll never see your little friend anymore. Ever!" The hollow cackled, going into a crazed laugh.

His laughter stopped when he felt Zangetsu slice through his mask. Once the hollow disappeared Ichigo stood in the rain. "Rukia…" He knew she shouldn't of gotten out. Her wounds, which he had seen, were deep but she had ignored them to come on the mission.

Ichigo let the tears slowly fall. His best friend…gone. He clenched his fists. She may be gone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't search anywhere and everywhere until he found her.

He took a deep breath. "Rukia!"

Tohru walked in the woods, her baby bump slowing her down a bit. "I could've sworn Yuki's special garden was over here…" She said to herself.

She jumped as she saw a blur shoot past her, followed by a loud 'thud' in the bushes next to her. "W-who's there?!"

As a response she received a pained groan.

"Are you alright?"

The person stood up. "S-sorry to startle you." She said wincing as she stood up straight. She wasn't very tall maybe about seventy five percent of a foot shorter than her.

"Are you alright?" Tohru repeated.

"I-I'm fine…r-r-really…" She said her amethyst eyes just like Yuki's, showing no emotion.

Tohru's expression hardened. "Liar. Come with me." And with that, Tohru took the strangers hand and led her back to Shigure's house.

"Miss, I'm fine really." The small girl said.

"No you're not. And my name is Tohru. Tohru Honda. And you are?" She asked kindly.

Rukia looked taken aback. _'Was this stranger actually showing her kindness?'_ "I-I am…Rukia."

"And last name?"

"I don't have one… but I go by Rukia Ukitake." She said sadly, as if there was something wrong with her name.

"Oh…we're here. The other's aren't home at the moment, so you don't need to worry about anything. Please sit down on the couch while I get a first aid kit." Tohru said leading her new friend to the couch.

"T-thank you." Rukia said gently as Tohru exited the room only to come back seconds later, first aid kit in hand. "Who's the father?" Rukia asked motioning to Tohru's bulging belly.

Tohru giggled. "Akito. He's not very friendly, well at least at first he's not. But he has changed." Tohru said dreamily. Then Tohru mumbled something in audible.

Rukia shifted awkwardly. "Um…excuse me?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"I see that the blood from your wounds is going through your jacket." Tohru pointed out.

"Oh." Rukia pulled off her jacket and dress shirt, leaving her in her bra.

"Um…Rukia…"

"Really?" Tohru nodded sympathetically. Rukia complied and took off her bra also. "Okay! This might sting a bit." Tohru warned as she grabbed the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball.

"I can't believe we lost Tohru! Akito is going to kill us!" Momiji exclaimed as he walked with Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Yuki back to Shigure's house since plan find Tohru had failed.

"Ow!" They heard an unfamiliar voice scream from Shigure's house.

They sprinted to the house expecting the worst. Kyo ripped the door opened and fainted at what he saw, the other's followed in suit, minus Yuki whose face was just a scarlet red.

"Um… Ms. Honda are you alright?" Yuki asked looking away.

"I'm fine Yuki, oh and this is Rukia. Um…I'm healing her injuries and um…would you mind helping me? Tohru asked.

"Sorry if this is awkward Tohru… maybe I should go…" Rukia offered.

"But Rukia! You're hurt, you have nowhere else to go, and you're not even from here!" Tohru exclaimed.

I can find a-" Rukia started but was cut off by Yuki.

"Stay. Please." He then looked her straight in the eyes, although he had to look down at her. Amethyst eyes met indigo ones.

"O-okay…"And with that, Yuki started grabbing bandages and started wrapping the girls torso, careful not to look at her chest.

"Rukia is there anything else you would need me to heal?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fi-"

"Your breathing is irregular." Yuki pointed out.

"I'm just a lit-" Rukia started.

Yuki poked her ribs, making her let out an 'eep'.

"They're broken."

"No they're okay ju-"

"I'm calling Hatori." Yuki declared, walking over his unconscious cousins and making his towards the house phone.

"So Rukia-chan? How old are you/"

"I just turned 17 and I'm a second year…"

"Oh! Me, Kyo, and Yuki are third years. We just turned 18 but you're in the same grade and age as Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun."

"Oh…Okay." Was the only things Rukia said, having no idea who those people where.

"Hatori will be here in about an hour. Do you need something Ms. Rukia?" Yuki asked.

"Um…maybe some clothes?"

"I got it!" Tohru exclaimed shooting out of her seat and dashing upstairs.

"Oh…and um…my last name is Ukitake." Rukia said sensing the man's discomfort in only knowing her first name.

Oh I see. Ms. Ukitake would you mind helping me wake them up?" Yuki motioned towards his cousins.

"Sure." Rukia went to the orange haired boy first and gasped. Carefully she brought herself to touch his face, then tore her eyes away from him. Yuki gave her a strange look.

"I'm sorry…he just looked so much like my friend…Ichigo." Rukia said with a sad smile.

"This Ichigo…he's important to you?" Yuki asked his voice quite.

"Yes…" She paused. "You see, he's the only reason I'm still alive. My grandfather, Ukitake, set up an arranged marriage for my older sister Hisana, but Hisana didn't live long enough to get married. Therefore I had to marry him. Byakuya Kuchiki. Of course, I didn't like him and I wouldn't fulfill his 'desires'. I mean come on. I'm seventeen and he's like twenty eight. Anyways, my butler and secret protector, Ichigo, had always witnessed when he would hit me and had taken some of my beatings. And when I saw his face." She said motioning to Kyo. "He looked so much like the man that saved my life!" And without warning, Rukia threw herself at Yuki. A loud 'poof' was heard and when the smoke cleared, what was standing in Yuki's spot, was a mouse.

"Yuki?"

The mouse nodded. "The Chinese Zodiac. It's real and I... am the mouse." Yuki stated, confirming Rukia's suspicions.

Rukia picked up the small mouse and held him close to her. "You're not any different than me."

"What do you mean Ms. Rukia?" Mouse Yuki squeaked.

Rukia sighed. "I'm a weapon. I…can see ghost…because… I am part ghost…"

"But I can see you! And I can touch you!"

"Yeah… that part of me is normal, but the rest is ghost. So I'm not normal either, and neither are a lot of people from where I come from." Rukia said giving Yuki a reassuring smile.

"Close your eyes." Yuki ordered, Rukia did so, and another 'poof' was heard. "You can open them now."

"Your back to normal." She said with a smile.

Yuki nodded. "Kyo the man with orange hair, is the cat. Momiji with the blonde hair is the rabbit, and Hatsuharu with the natural black and white hair is the Ox." Yuki explained.

"I've always admired most of the zodiac animals. I find them respectable in their own ways. Even the cat."

"I'm back!" Tohru called out. "I brought the smallest things I had. Please if you would follow me, I can take you to get dressed."

"Okay." Rukia followed the girl to another part of the house.

"The restroom is in there."

Rukia looked at her outfit. Really short shorts that barely covered her butt, they were really uncomfortable but thankfully easy to move in, and a really soft black shirt, although it was huge. It was even longer than her shorts, tells you something doesn't it?

"Tohru? I'm finished." Rukia called out. She didn't hear a response so she retraced her steps and soon enough found herself in the main room again.

Except everything was different this time. The three unconscious boys were awake now, the one that looked like Ichigo, Kyo, was brooding the corner ever so often mumbling something along the lines of "Damn Rat". The other two were watching some popular anime on the TV. Yuki was nowhere to be found, and she could hear Tohru humming in the kitchen.

Rukia wordlessly walked over to the couch, where she sat between the rabbit and the ox.

"Is that my shirt?!" Kyo exclaimed, jumping up and examining Rukia.

"Huh? I don't know… Tohru gave it to me…" Rukia said, not able to look the red head in the eye.

"Sorry Kyo-kun! But I didn't have any clean shirts neither did anybody else! You had the only clean clothes out of everyone, sorry!" Tohru explained poking her head out the kitchen.

"Oh well… I just wanted to say… it looks good on you." Kyo mumbled turning away red faced.

Meanwhile, Momiji looked at the girl with big eyes and smiled. "Your short!"

Rukia gaped at him. "So are you!"

"But you have to look up to me!"

"Nu-uh!" Rukia said sticking her tongue out.

Momiji stood up, and Rukia had to crane her neck to see his face. "Damn! It's not fair I'm only 4"4! You're like 5 something!" Rukia whined.

"Really you're that short?" Hatsuharu asked the petite girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. Shut up, we can't all be giants like you!" Rukia said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Akito and Hatori are here." Yuki said barging into the room, slightly out of breath. "And they want to meet Rukia."

**Sorry for the OOCness and no I don't hate Byakuya **

**No flames please!**


End file.
